The Eight Kingdoms Treatise
The Eight Kingdoms Treatise, also called the Hammerfell Treatise, is a document whose subject is the highest law in the province of Hammerfell. It details the accords between the eight major kingdoms of Hammerfell and how diplomacy, both in peace and wartime, should be negotiated between them. It was designed and implemented by Sahir al Din. It features centrally in Twelve Stars of Taneth, although is not named. Background During the Warp in the West, the Lhotunics formed as a new political power in the province. Centered around King Lhotun of Sentinel, they established themselves as a middle ground between the Crowns and Forebears. Following the Warp in the West, and the emergence of the eight major kingdoms of modern Hammerfell, Sentinel became the seat of Hammerfell's High King, with King Lhotun ascended to the high kingship. The Lhotunics attempted to spread their power, but were halted by Queen Clavilla al Din of Taneth on religious grounds. The Lhotunic guilds were worshiping Satakal, which was considered heresy by the mainstream Redguard religion. From this erupted a brief war, between the Crowns, Forebears, and Lhotunics. From this, the Forebears emerged victorious, defeating both the Crowns and Lhotunics. As the leading party on the Forebear side, King Sahir al Din, inheriting the conflict from his father and mother, was able to dictate the terms of peace. Using his newfound status and power, he dissolved the Lhotunics and forced all eight kingdoms to agree to an accord between nations, so that such a meaningless conflict would not happen again. Sahir al Din's intention for the treaty was to lessen the frequency of wars in Hammerfell by increasing their impact. Numerous small scale conflicts would be exchanged for ones of infrequent mass scale. His hope was that the fear of a potentially damaging war would dissuade kingdoms for pursuing it. The treatise acts as the highest law in Hammerfell that all kingdoms must abide by, but it does not affect internal law. Provincial laws passed by the Emperor exist above it. The treatise was responsible for Hammerfell's resistance against the Daedra during the Oblivion Crisis, as it did not suffer as much as other provinces. The treatise was challenged during the reign of Sahir al Din's son, King Hakim, by King Lhotun's son, Lhotun II. However, Aleera al Din managed to emerge victorious and the treatise were upheld. When Aleera al Din ascended to the throne, she cemented the Treatise and it has remained a staple of Hammerfell diplomacy ever since. The Treatise The treatise dictated that in a time of war when all of Hammerfell is threatened, the Crowns and Forebears must set aside any conflicts between them and face this exterior threat. As such, the creation of new political factions was outlawed, with Hammerfell being set up on a two party system between the Crowns and the Forebears. The office of High King was decided as hereditary, but was symbolic and could be revoked and granted at the Cyrodiilic Emperor's pleasure. In times of war between a Crown kingdom and Forebear kingdom, all kingdoms would be called to arms to support the member of their respective faction. The treatise allowed for there to only be eight kingdoms in Hammerfell at anytime. For the creation of an additional kingdom, the status of another must be lowered to a princedom or lordship by the High King. Worship of Satakal was no longer a heresy, and all citizens of Hammerfell were granted full religious freedom. The treatise also acts a document detailing basic human rights. In the event of a succession crisis, rather than pursuing wars for claimants with the best claim on a kingdom, a grand council would be convened where the monarchs and lords of Hammerfell would come together and decide who is to succeed to a disputed throne. Category:Twelve Stars of Taneth Category:The Daedra Wars Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Books